worldofjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Rugrats go wild
This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (June 2013) Rugrats Go Wild Theatrical release poster Directed by Norton Virgien John Eng Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Written by Kate Boutiler Starring E.G. Daily Nancy Cartwright Lacey Chabert Danielle Harris Dionne Quan Cheryl Chase Michael Bell Julia Kato Melanie Chartoff Jack Riley Tim Curry Jodi Carlisle Bruce Willis Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Editing by John Bryant Kimberly Rettberg Studio Nickelodeon Movies Klasky Csupo Distributed by Paramount Pictures Release date(s) June 13, 2003 Running time 80 minutes Country United States Language English Budget $25 million Box office $55,405,066 Rugrats Go Wild is a 2003 animated film based on the Nickelodeon animated television series Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. It is the third and final Rugrats film.12 The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo and released in theaters on June 3, 2003 by Paramount Pictures. With a world-wide gross of $55 million, it is the lowest grossing Rugrats film.3 The film used "Aroma-Scope," which allowed people to smell odors and aromas from the film via scratch and sniff cards (reminiscent of 1960s Smell-O-Vision), and it was not used again theatrically for eight years until Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. Plot The Rugrats set sail on a ramshackle boat that Tommy's father, Stu, has rented in the South China Seas instead of the Lipschitz cruise ship they were supposed to go on. Stu wanted to impress everyone. The boat is flipped over by a rogue wave during a tropical storm and they are forced to abandon the ship onto a life raft. Everyone blames Stu for causing all this to happen. They all don't have hope of being saved then Angelica starts singing about having hope on the karaoke machine she brought, until she drops her Cynthia doll she brought into the ocean and starts crying. The next day they end up arriving on a small uninhabited island. The adults (Didi, Stu, Betty, Chaz, etc.) start arguing about who should be the leader. It gets out of hand so Betty draws a circle around the fighting adults and tells everyone to step out of the circle and says that it is the bad circle. They all step out and say that they all feel better (except Stu)and make Betty the leader which Stu argues about. On the opposite side of the island is the famous globe-trotting family: the Thornberrys (out to film a Clouded Leopard). The babies set off to find them for they suspect they are somewhere on the island (as it happens, Tommy treats Nigel like an idol and as seen at the beginning of the movie wishes that he could be a leader like him). Somewhere along the way, Chuckie gets lost and runs into the Thornberry's Tarzan-like child Donnie and the two switch clothes. Meanwhile, Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is exploring about the jungle and runs into Spike, the Pickles' dog. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike (now voiced by Bruce Willis) talks for the first time and he informs her that the babies are lost somewhere on the island. Eliza and Darwin made a mistake thinking Spike lost puppies until Spike tells them human babies. Eliza and Darwin realize that made a mistake again (like in the Wild Thornberry TV Series) While this is occurring Eliza's father, Nigel, finds the lost babies. He attempts to head in their direction but ends up tumbling down a hill and receives amnesia after a coconut falls on his head. Angelica (going by "Angelitiki, the Island Princess") runs into Debbie, the teenage Thornberry, and takes off with Debbie in the Thornberry's all-purpose mobile communication vehicle (commvee). While not paying attention, the two girls sink the commvee. The film concludes with the children being reunited with their families. Cast Main articles: List of Rugrats characters and The Wild Thornberrys#Characters Rugrats E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles Tara Strong as Dil Pickles Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael Bruce Willis as Spike Jack Riley as Stu Pickles Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou Pickles Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles Michael Bell as Drew Pickles / Chas Finster Julia Kato as Kira Finster Kath Soucie as Betty DeVille Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille Tony Jay as Dr. Lipschitz The Wild Thornberrys Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry Flea as Donnie Thornberry Danielle Harris as Debbie Thornberry Jodi Carlisle as Marianne Thornberry Guest starssource | editbeta Chrissie Hynde as Siri the clouded leopard, the main antagonist. Ethan Phillips as Toa Productionsource | editbeta Rugrats Go Wild was originally made by Klasky Csupo's television unit (directed by Mark Risley and written by Kate Boutilier), but after screenings, Paramount decided it should be shelved and remade into a feature film. The television version, a 90-minute special, still exists somewhere in the Klasky Csupo/Nickelodeon vaults. Among the biggest hype this movie received was Bruce Willis voicing Spike, and the use of "Odorama" cards to enhance the viewing experience, Burger King and Blockbuster released a scratch and sniff piece of cardboard that was to be scratched and sniffed during the run of the movie. There were many complaints, however, that the only thing that the "Odorama" cards smelled like was cardboard. The Odorama card was somewhat of an homage to John Waters' (decidedly adult-oriented) film Polyester. Despite the homage, Waters felt he was ripped off and realized that New Line Cinema, the studio that released Polyester, didn't renew the copyright for Odorama. He later said that "a cheque would have been an homage".4 "Odorama" cards would later be released with the DVD release of the movie. Early trailers for the film give the title The Rugrats Meet The Wild Thornberrys. Releasesource | editbeta During its initial theatrical run, Go Wild was presented in "Smell-O-Vision". During certain scenes in the movie, an icon would pop up on screen with an item inside of it (example: a smelly shoe). When this happened, audience members would smell a scratch-and-sniff card (which were handed out at the box office) with the corresponding image. Receptionsource | editbeta This film was released in the summer of 2003 to mixed reviews (gaining a 40% rating on Rotten Tomatoes and a score of 38 on Metacritic, one less than The Rugrats Movie, which also got mixed reviews), and opened at #4 at the box office, and ended up grossing about $39 million, about the same amount as The Wild Thornberrys Movie.56 The film made $39,402,572 in domestic grossing and $55,405,066 worldwide, making it a box office disappointment compared to the other two films. However, it earned enough money to cover its $25 million budget. On opening weekend it opened at #4 with Finding Nemo at the #1 spot. Ratingsource | editbeta This is the only Rugrats film to earn a PG rating by the MPAA.7 Home videosource | editbeta The film was released on videocassette and DVD on December 16, 2003. Most VHS copies included a "Smell-O-Vision" scratch-and-sniff card, as did most initial run DVDs; however, later copies of the DVD, while still retaining the option to view the film with the scratch-and-sniff on, did not include additional cards. The film is also available as a part of the Rugrats 3-disc set of all three films. Soundtracksource | editbeta Rugrats Go Wild: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack album by Various Artists Released June 10, 2003 Recorded 2003 Genre Pop, Rock Length 49:36 Label Hollywood, Nick Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 8 An original soundtrack was released on June 10, 2003 from Hollywood Records.9 Track listingsource | editbeta The following is a list of songs that appear on the Rugrats Go Wild soundtrack.9 Message in a Bottle - 4:12 Big bad cat - 3:15 She's On Fire - 3:50 Island Princess - 2:32 Lizard Love - 4:35 Ready To Roll 2:51 The Morning After - 3:22 Atomic Dog - 4:45 Dresses and Shoes - 3:28 Should I Stay or Should I Go - 3:09 Lust For Life - 3:43 Phil's Diapey's Hanging Low - 3:01 It's a Jungle Out Here - 3:11 Changing Faces - 3:42 Category:Movies